doblonsiofandomcom-20200213-history
Dutchman
The Flying Dutchman (Dutch: De Vliegende Hollander) is a legendary ghost ship that can never make port and is doomed to sail the oceans forever. The myth is likely to have originated from 17th-century nautical folklore. The oldest extant version dates to the late 18th century. Sightings in the 19th and 20th centuries reported the ship to be glowing with ghostly light. If hailed by another ship, the crew of the Flying Dutchman will try to send messages to land, or to people long dead. In ocean lore, the sight of this phantom ship is a portent of doom. Contents hide * 1Origins * 2Reported sightings * 3Explanations as an optical illusion * 4Adaptations ** 4.1In artworks and design ** 4.2In television series and comics ** 4.3In film ** 4.4In literature ** 4.5In opera and theatre ** 4.6In music ** 4.7In radio drama ** 4.8In video games ** 4.9In leisure ** 4.10In aviation ** 4.11In education * 5See also * 6Notes * 7References * 8Bibliography * 9External links Originsedit The first print reference to the ship appears in Travels in various part of Europe, Asia and Africa during a series of thirty years and upward (1790) by John MacDonald : The next literary reference appears in Chapter VI of A Voyage to Botany Bay (1795) (also known as A Voyage to New South Wales), attributed to George Barrington (1755–1804):1 The next literary reference introduces the motif of punishment for a crime, in Scenes of Infancy (Edinburgh, 1803) by John Leyden (1775–1811): Thomas Moore (1779–1852) places the vessel in the north Atlantic in his poem Written on passing Dead-man's Island in the Gulf of St. Lawrence, Late in the evening, September, 1804:3 "Fast gliding along, a gloomy bark / Her sails are full, though the wind is still, / And there blows not a breath her sails to fill." A footnote adds: "The above lines were suggested by a superstition very common among sailors, who call this ghost-ship, I think, 'the flying Dutch-man'." Sir Walter Scott (1771–1832), a friend of John Leyden's, was the first to refer to the vessel as a pirate ship, writing in the notes to Rokeby; a poem (first published December 1812) that the ship was "originally a vessel loaded with great wealth, on board of which some horrid act of murder and piracy had been committed" and that the apparition of the ship "is considered by the mariners as the worst of all possible omens." According to some sources, 17th century Dutch captain Bernard Fokke is the model for the captain of the ghost ship.4 Fokke was renowned for the speed of his trips from theNetherlands to Java and was suspected of being in league with the Devil. The first version of the legend as a story was printed in Blackwood's Edinburgh Magazine for May 1821,5 which puts the scene as the Cape of Good Hope. This story introduces the name Captain Hendrick Van der Decken for the captain and the motifs (elaborated by later writers) of letters addressed to people long dead being offered to other ships for delivery, but if accepted will bring misfortune; and the captain having sworn to round the Cape of Good Hope though it should take until the day of judgment. Reported sightingsedit There have been many reported or alleged sightings in the 19th and 20th centuries. Nicholas Monsarrat, the famous novelist who wrote The Cruel Sea, apparently saw the phenomenon in the Pacific Ocean when serving in the minesweeper HMS Jubilee as a Royal Navy officer during the Second World War. Unfortunately he made no mention of this in his two volume autobiography7 or other works and HMS Jubilee did not, in fact, exist. Monsarrat's connection probably stems from his book "Master Mariner" which was partly inspired by this tale (he lived and worked in South Africa after the war) and the story of the Wandering Jew. Another sighting was by Prince George of Wales, the future King George V. He was on a three-year voyage during his late adolescence in 1880 with his elder brother Prince Albert Victor of Wales and their tutor John Neill Dalton. They temporarily shipped into HMS Inconstant after the damaged rudder was repaired in their original ship, the 4,000-tonne corvette Bacchante. The princes' log (indeterminate as to which prince, due to later editing before publication) records the following for the pre-dawn hours of 11 July 1881, off the coast of Australia in the Bass Strait between Melbourneand Sydney: Explanations as an optical illusionedit Main articles: Mirage, Fata Morgana (mirage), and Looming and similar refraction phenomena Probably the most credible explanation is a superior mirage or Fata Morgana seen at sea. Book illustration showing superior mirages of two boats Another optical effect known as looming occurs when rays of light are bent across different refractive indices. This could make a ship just off the horizon appear hoisted in the air.10 Adaptationsedit There is a 20-foot one-design high-performance two-person monohull racing dinghy named the Flying Dutchman (FD). It made its Olympic debut at the 1960 Olympics Gamesand is still one of the fastest racing dinghies in the world.11 In artworks and designedit The Flying Dutchman has been captured in paintings by Albert Ryder, now in the Smithsonian American Art Museum, Washington, D.C., and by Howard Pyle, whose painting of the Flying Dutchman is on exhibit at the Delaware Art Museum. Dutch artist Joyce Overheul also adapted the name of The Flying Dutchman onto her crochet pattern designs (The Flying Dutchman Crochet Design), resembling the similarity of her designs 'roaming' the world just like the ghost ship once did. Flying Dutchman Tobacco was a popular blend for pipes and smoking. Many of their tins are still readily collected by those who appreciate packaging art and design. In television series and comicsedit * Scooby Doo featured a Flying Dutchman ghost modeled after the illustrator Howard Pyle's 1900 depiction of the character * "The Flying Dutchman" is both the name of a Dutch ghost (a flying Dutchman) and his haunted pirate ship (The Flying Dutchman) in the Nickelodeon animated comedy series''SpongeBob SquarePants''. The former is voiced by Brian Doyle-Murray, and the latter is based on Queen Anne's Revenge. * Carl Barks wrote and drew a 1959 comic book story where Uncle Scrooge, Donald Duck and Huey, Dewey, and Louie meet the Flying Dutchman.12 * In Eiichiro Oda's manga One Piece Van der Decken is the Flying Dutchman's captain. The ship also makes an appearance with Van der Decken in the TV anime series as the main Villain in the "Fishman Island" arc.13 * In Soul Eater, the Flying Dutchman is the soul of the ghost ship. * In the 1967 Spider-Man cartoon episode "Return Of The Flying Dutchman" the legend of the Flying Dutchman is used by Spider-Man's enemy Mysterio to frighten villagers and plunder their wealth. * In 1967 the Flying Dutchman featured in the Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea episode 'Cave of the Dead'. * In a 1976 episode of Land of the Lost, the Marshalls discover the captain of a mysterious ship that appears in "the mist". Later in the episode it is discovered that the ship is the Flying Dutchman. * On January 2, 1982, Fantasy Island episode "A Very Strange Affair; The Sailor", Peter Graves plays a portrayal of the Flying Dutchman in the hopes of breaking his curse by meeting someone who is willing to die for him. * In the Simpsons animated series, Captain Horatio McCallister or just simply The Sea Captain is a sea captain and owner of The Frying Dutchman Restaurant. * An episode called "The Arrival" (1961, written by Rod Serling) of the TV series The Twilight Zone depicts an airplane that arrives at a busy airport. The airplane is discovered to have no crew, passengers, or luggage. At the tail end of the prior episode ("Two") Rod Serling advertises "The Arrival" as a retelling of the Flying Dutchman tale. It also gets a mention in the closing narration of the episode "Death Ship". * An episode titled "Lone Survivor" (1971) of the TV series Night Gallery, hosted by Rod Serling, features a shipwrecked survivor who claims he is a type of human Flying Dutchman. He appears to the crews of several famously doomed ships before they sink, including the Titanic, the Lusitania and the Andrea Doria. * In an episode of Supernatural a ghost ship heralds the death of the victims of a first mate's ghost. The ship is compared to the Flying Dutchman by one of the characters. * The pilot of White Collar (2009) sees the protagonist figure out the FBI cannot track a suspect and have given him the nickname "The Dutchman", and a link to the ship is made. * In the second season Xena: Warrior Princess episode "Lost Mariner", the Flying Dutchman motif is merged into Greek mythology, presenting the wanderer as a hero who offended the sea-god Poseidon. In filmedit The story was dramatised in the 1951 film Pandora and the Flying Dutchman, starring James Mason (who plays the Dutch Captain Hendrick van der Zee) and Ava Gardner (who plays Pandora). In this version, the Flying Dutchman is a man, not a ship. The two-hour long film, scripted by its director Albert Lewin, sets the main action on the Mediterraneancoast of Spain during the summer of 1930. Centuries earlier the Dutchman had killed his wife, wrongly believing her to be unfaithful. Providence condemned him to roam the seas until he found the true meaning of love. In the only plot device taken from earlier versions of the story, once every seven years the Dutchman is allowed ashore for six months to search for a woman who will love him enough to die for him, releasing him from his curse, and he finds her in Pandora. In Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean films, the ship made its first appearance in Dead Man's Chest (2006) under the command of the fictional captain, Davy Jones. The story and attributes of the ship were inspired by the actual Flying Dutchman of nautical lore. In literatureedit The 1797–98 poem by Samuel Taylor Coleridge, The Rime of the Ancient Mariner, contains a similar account of a ghost ship, which may have been influenced by the tale of the''Flying Dutchman''.1415 One of the first Flying Dutchman short stories was titled "Vanderdecken's Message Home; or, the Tenacity of Natural Affection" and was published in''Blackwood's'' during 1821.16 This story was adapted in the English melodrama The Flying Dutchman; or the Phantom Ship: a Nautical Drama, in three acts (1826)3 by Edward Fitzball (1792–1873), music by George Rodwell,17 and the novel The Phantom Ship (1839)4 by Frederick Marryat. This in turn was later adapted as Het Vliegend Schip (The Flying Ship) by the Dutch clergyman, A. H. C. Römer. In Marryat's version, Terneuzen, in the Netherlands, is described as the home of the captain, who is called "Van der Decken" ("of the decks"). The Edgar Allan Poe short story "MS. Found in a Bottle" (1833) recounts a story of a shipwreck survivor who finds himself on an ancient ship with an aged and listless crew. The descriptions of the ship mirror the Flying Dutchman legend. Another adaptation was The Flying Dutchman on Tappan Sea by Washington Irving (1855), in which the captain is named Ramhout van Dam. Irving had already used the story (based on Moore's poem) in his Bracebridge Hall (1822). Hedvig Ekdal describes visions of the Flying Dutchman from the books she reads in the attic in Henrik Ibsen's The Wild Duck (1884). John Boyle O'Reilly's The Flying Dutchman was first published in The Wild Goose, a handwritten newspaper produced by Fenian convicts being transported to Western Australiain 1867.18 British author Brian Jacques wrote a trilogy of fantasy/young adult novels concerning two reluctant members of the Dutchman's crew, a young boy and his dog, who were swept off the ship by a wave on the night the ship was cursed; however, the same angel who pronounced the curse on the ship and crew appeared to them and blessed them, charging them to help those in need . The first novel was titled Castaways of the Flying Dutchman and was first published by Puffin Books in 2001. The second was titled The Angel's Command and was released by Puffin in 2003. The third and final book of the trilogy (due to Jacques' death in 2011) was titled Voyage of Slaves and was released by Puffin in 2006. In the novel The Flying Dutchman (2013) by the Russian novelist Anatoly Kudryavitsky, the ghost ship rebuilds itself from an old barge abandoned on the bank of a big Russian river, and offers itself as a refuge to a persecuted musicologist. The comic fantasy Flying Dutch by Tom Holt is a version of the Flying Dutchman story. In this version, the Dutchman is not a ghost ship but crewed by immortals who can only visit land once every seven years when the unbearable smell that is a side-effect of the elixir of life wears off. The Roger Zelazny short story "And Only I Am Escaped To Tell thee" tells of a sailor who escapes from the Flying Dutchman and is rescued by sailors who welcome him to theMary Celeste. Ward Moore in his 1951 story "Flying Dutchman"19 used the myth as a metaphor for an automated bomber plane which continues to fly over an Earth where humanity long since totally destroyed itself and all life in a nuclear war. Amiri Baraka's 1964 play, Dutchman, uses the metaphor of ship-lost-at-sea to express the way White liberal America has alienated African Americans in their own country. In opera and theatreedit Richard Wagner's opera, The Flying Dutchman (1843) is adapted from an episode in Heinrich Heine's satirical novel The Memoirs of Mister von Schnabelewopski (Aus den Memoiren des Herrn von Schnabelewopski) (1833), in which a character attends a theatrical performance of The Flying Dutchman in Amsterdam. Heine had first briefly used the legend in his Reisebilder: Die Nordsee (Pictures of Travel: the North Sea) (1826), which simply repeats from Blackwood's Magazine the features of the vessel being seen in a storm and sending letters addressed to persons long since dead. In his 1833 elaboration, it was once thought that it may have been based on Fitzball's play, which was playing at the Adelphi Theatre in London, but the run had ended on 7 April 1827 and Heine did not arrive in London until the 14th.5 Heine was the first author to introduce the chance of salvation through a woman's devotion and the opportunity to set foot on land every seven years to seek a faithful wife. This imaginary play, unlike Fitzball's play, which has theCape of Good Hope location, in Heine's account is transferred to the North Sea off Scotland. Wagner's opera was similarly planned to take place off the coast of Scotland, although during the final rehearsals he transferred the action to another part of the North Sea, off Norway. The opera's overture would later become the signature theme for Captain Video and His Video Rangers, one of television's earliest children's potboiler series. Pierre-Louis Dietsch composed an opera Le vaisseau fantôme, ou Le maudit des mers ("The Phantom Ship, or The Accursed of the Sea"), which was first performed on 9 November 1842 at the Paris Opera. The libretto by Paul Foucher and H. Révoil was based on Walter Scott's The Pirate as well as Captain Marryat's The Phantom Ship and other sources, although Wagner thought it was based on the scenario of his own opera, which he had just sold to the Opera. The similarity of Dietsch's opera to Wagner's is slight, although Wagner's assertion is often repeated. Berlioz thought Le vaisseau fantôme too solemn, but other reviewers were more favourable.2021 Amiri Baraka (formerly LeRoi Jones) wrote the play Dutchman in 1964. The play's abstract nature makes it difficult to draw a direct correlation between it and the myth, but its emphasis on fate and doom recasts themes of the legend in terms of race relations in the contemporary United States. In musicedit * In 1949 RCA Victor, inventors of the single 45 RPM format, released as one of their first 45s a recording of the legend in song in bandleader Hugo Winterhalter's "The Flying Dutchman", sung as a sea shanty. * Jethro Tull refer to the Flying Dutchman on their 1979 album Stormwatch. * Tori Amos refers to the Flying Dutchman in her 1992 single B side "Flying Dutchman", the A side being "China". It was re-released in 2012 on her album Gold Dust and performed on The Gold Dust Orchestral Tour. * Jimmy Buffett refers to the Flying Dutchman in his 1995 song "Remittance Man" on the album Barometer Soup. * Rufus Wainwright refers to the Flying Dutchman in his song "Flying Dutchman" on the album Poses. * Dutch symphonic black metal band Carach Angren wrote a concept album about the Flying Dutchman entitled Death Came Through a Phantom Ship. * God Dethroned, a Dutch death metal band, featured the song "Soul Capture 1562" about the Flying Dutchman on their album Bloody Blasphemy. * In the 1969 classic self-titled album by The Band, the Flying Dutchman was referenced in the song "Rockin' Chair". * The second track on Rob Bruce's 2001 long play album 'All Fools Day' is a song entitled 'The Flying Dutchman' which retells the tale of the Flying Dutchman and it's cursed crew. In radio dramaedit The story was adapted by Judith French into a play, The Dutch Mariner, broadcast on BBC Radio 4 on 13 April 2003.22 In video gamesedit The Flying Dutchman is a cheat unit in the original Age of Empires computer game. It is a ship that can travel on both land and sea. In the 1993 multiplatform game Alone in the Dark 2, fictional detective Edward Carnby investigates a missing girl who he discovers has been kidnapped by the undead One-Eyed Jack who, in the game, is captain of the undead crew of The Flying Dutchman. The Flying Dutchman is depicted in the sandbox platformer game Terraria as a flying wooden ship with four destructible, broadside cannons. It appears within the Pirate Invasion as a boss enemy. The Flying Dutchman is also used as a warship in a game called Warship Battle:3D . In leisureedit The Efteling amusement park in the Netherlands has a roller coaster called The Flying Dutchman which features a character named Willem van der Decken. Worlds of Fun amusement park in Kansas City, Missouri has a swinging boat ride called The Flying Dutchman. The Haunted Mansion attraction in Disneyland features a painting of the Flying Dutchman before it became a ghost ship that transforms into a ship with torn sails sailing during a storm. In Disneyland Shanghai, the park's Pirates of the Caribbean Ride features a battle between ships under the sea; one of which is the "Flying Dutchman". In aviationedit KLM Royal Dutch Airlines references the endless traveling aspect of the story by having The Flying Dutchman painted on the rear sides of on all its aircraft with regular livery. In educationedit The nickname of Lebanon Valley College is "The Flying Dutchmen", and its mascot "The Flying Dutchman". The nickname references the college's location in the Pennsylvania Dutch Country. Hofstra University in Long Island, New York was unofficially named "The Flying Dutchman" and has many references to Dutch culture around the university including residence halls. Hope College in Holland, Michigan is also the home of "The Flying Dutchman" because it was founded by settlers from the Netherlands in 1866. Trivia * ??? * Category:Bosses